


Hey Schoolgirl

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Young Americans [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t like social networking sites?” It was difficult to conceal her skepticism.  “You’re a walking social networking site, David.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written this one in awhile but I knew I wanted to write something for the Art Spree for Erin on Tumblr. Also, I was looking through the Elle Fanning tags and Elle is definitely young teen Erin in my mind. I was excited when these characters popped into my mind.

“Will you let me take some pictures of you?”

“No way.” Erin shook her head as she pulled her skirt down some. 

They were sitting on the front steps of school one afternoon. She’d told her mom she would be staying at least an hour after school working on her end of the year report. It was some truth and some lie. Erin Strauss was becoming a true teenager.

“Well you don’t have to say it like that.” Dave said.

“How do you think I said it?”

“Like the pictures were gonna be pornographic or something.”

“Oh yeah, that’s how I said it.”

“I don’t wanna end up in jail thank you very much.” Dave looked at her.

“What would you go to jail for?” Erin asked.

“Child pornography.”

“They can't put you in jail for that…you're just a kid yourself.”

“Don’t you watch _SVU_ Erin?”

“No.” she shook her head. “My parents don’t let me watch TV shows like that. I can watch educational things and the occasional episode of CSI because there is some science in that though it’s mostly incorrect, but not the cop shows.”

“Well there's this episode of _SVU_ where this kid, he’s like my age, has his own website. He's doing all this sexy stuff for the moes out there and getting them to send him money and gifts.”

“Wait,” Erin held up her hand. “What's a moe?”

“Moe…molester; a pedophile.”

“Oh…moe.” Erin giggled. “Go on.”

“Right, so one of the moes kidnapped him because he was all obsessed. But before that happened, the cops arrested the kid for creating and distributing child pornography. It didn't matter if he was selling himself; it was still a crime.”

“Hmm.” She thought about that.

“It’s like statutory rape in that the crime itself is in the age of the person and not necessarily the act.”

“Rape is a crime.” Erin said. “I don’t need to watch cop shows to know that.”

“Statutory rape isn’t about consent though. If I was 20 and you were 15 and we had sex I’d go to jail. It wouldn’t matter if you were a willing participant because according to the law you are a minor and cannot consent to anything. The age of consent in this state is 17.”

“How do you know all this stuff?”

“I read a lot. Being smart is sexy.”

“Oh please.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“So you'll let me take some pictures of you…of us maybe?”

“I don’t want to end up on Facebook with everyone thinking I'm your girlfriend.”

“You are my girlfriend.” Dave said. “You're mostly my girlfriend.”

“I'm still thinking about it.”

“Anyway, I don’t even have a Facebook page. I don’t like social networking sites.”

“You don’t like social networking sites?” It was difficult to conceal her skepticism. “You’re a walking social networking site, David.”

“Thanks…I think. My idea of social networking is calling up my friends and going to hang out. Jason and I go play baseball or head to the park where we people watch and eat pretzels. I sometimes even still ride my bike down Hatchet Hill, though I did that more when I was a kid. I don’t need to be hooked up to some computer like an IV talking about life when I could be living it. I'm only going to be a teenager once. I do have one addiction though.”

“What?”

“It’s called Realm of Warriors. It’s this computer game and you can play with people all over the world.”

“What kind of computer game?” Erin asked.

“Well let’s say five people decide to get together and be a band of roving warriors. Then we have to survive all kinds of worlds, tests, and bad guys. I played with a guy from Bulgaria on my team once. That’s also how I find out such cool things about the world. I just ask people.”

“What's the capital of Bulgaria?”

“Sofia.” Dave replied. “So can we take pictures?”

“I guess so.”

“You are not easy, Erin Strauss.”

“You better believe I'm not.”

She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. She really liked Dave. It was hard to put her finger on why but she did. The feeling seemed to be mutual. 

Erin worried at first that she might just be a conquest but Dave had done nothing but kiss her. She was glad about that. She’d have no idea what to do if he tried to go to second base or something. Erin wasn’t even sure she knew what second base was.

“Did you just ask me what second base was?”

“Huh?” mortified, she looked up at him. Oh my God, was she thinking out loud?

“I think you just asked me what second base was.”

“I didn't.” Erin shook her head.

“You did. I don’t mind telling you if you want to know.”

“I don’t!” she exclaimed. “I need to get going…I don’t want my mom putting out a missing persons report.”

“I’ll walk you home.”

“No, it’s OK.”

“Erin, we don’t have to talk about second base. We don’t ever have to talk about it. You had a little Freudian slip. Shit happens, that’s what my dad always says.”

“Shit does happen, doesn’t it?” it was one of the first times Erin used an expletive. If there was ever a moment this was it. She started to calm down some. It was just a little; Erin definitely still felt like a fool. That wasn’t Dave’s fault though. He was doing his best to be cool about it.

“Yep. I’ll walk you home now.”

They both stood up at the same time. Erin put her messenger bag across her chest as Dave threw on his backpack. Holding hands was almost instinctual now; she smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. She was probably too young to even be thinking about having a boyfriend but at least Dave didn't try to rush her into anything. Erin liked being with him. He was just as smart as she was though they were smart about different things. That’s what she liked the most…people her own age rarely taught her anything.

“David?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like Simon and Garfunkel?” she asked.

“I don't know.”

“That’s a weird answer.”

“I like Paul Simon…he's pretty brilliant. I love _Me and Julio down by the Schoolyard_ and _Diamonds on the Soles of her Shoes_. I do know some Simon and Garfunkel stuff, like _Mrs. Robinson_.”

“You need a formal introduction. I'm going to make you a CD.”

“I’ll listen to it until I know every word.”

“I believe you.” Erin looked at him and smiled. “What kind of music do you like?”

“How much time do you have?” he countered.

Dave squeezed her hand. He loved listening to Erin talk; realized a while ago he could do it all day long. But music was one of his things. He loved his music, his books, his video game, his friends…and he wanted to talk to her about it. He loved the way she looked at him. 

He loved that she seemed to care about what he was saying and found their conversations engrossing. He definitely wanted to listen to Simon and Garfunkel and introduce her to Rosemary Clooney and Bruce Springsteen. She was his girlfriend, making sure she knew all the cool stuff he did was the least he could do. Erin kept up and probably even surpassed him intellectually…Dave loved the challenge. They were always challenging each other.

“The day after tomorrow is Saturday. I've got some free time then. Maybe you can bring some music over and we can listen to it together.”

“You mean come to your house?”

“Yeah.” she nodded.

“I'm there. Should I bring my camera?”

“Yes.”

***


End file.
